Aerial vehicles, including unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), may communicate with other aerial vehicles, ground stations, and certain services over wireless data networks (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE)). These wireless networks may include a collection of access points. An aerial vehicle may selectively connect to these access points in order to receive and/or send data. These wireless networks may encode such data in accordance with any one of a number of schemas (e.g., frequency-division multiplexing schemas). When the aerial device operates at a low velocity relative to the access points, the data sent and received by the access points may be unaffected. When the aerial vehicle operates at higher relative velocities, however, the data may be lost or otherwise negatively affected.